


Opening the Door

by Missy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Episode Related, Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's known all her life she'd go to this college and stand on the doorstep of this library.  The question is - will she see Hugh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



My dad always told me that fate was a terrible thing. It kicked you when you were low; it made you a squawking, jabbering monkey. It could give you a beautiful family with three kids – or it could decide to take away your hair, turn you into a drone and make you lose your one shot at fame and fortune.

I never believed Dad when he said that. His heart was in the right place, sure – he didn’t want us to end up wage slaves like him (Though I think he would have been secretly happy with anything above incarceration for Bart). But I learned very early that you could get around fate with logic as your guide.

It was logic that had guided me through school, made me a better, more proficient student, and had given me a scholarship that I was more than happy to brag nonstop about. 

Hah! What did that lady know about me, right? Who said I had to have my heart crushed by the first man I fell in love with? What If I don’t fall in love with anybody? What if I just concentrate on my studies and become a brilliant genius?

Silly past.

Ridiculous fortune teller with her so-called jerked-around future.

….Silly Lisa, walking right into the library where she’s supposed to meet Hugh.

“No!” I pulled my hand back from the doorknob as if it had been superheated. I wasn’t going to fall in love with this guy; I absolutely wasn’t even going to get close to such a silly idea. Heartbreak is for fools and I didn’t have the time to go through it.

But I went into the library anyway.

Maybe I wanted to see if he’d actually show up. Maybe I wanted the challenge. 

Or maybe I wanted to change the course of the tide. 

I spent way too much time eating soy pops alone before deciding to make my own future.


End file.
